Encuentros Peligrosos
by iOssy Cullen
Summary: Bella es una chica inmadura, que le vale lo que piensen los demás, por su actitud sus padres la echaron de casa, y mientras busca un departamento, se encuentra con su príncipe azul, que cambiará su vida para siempre. ONE SHOT...LEMMON


**Holaa!**

**Bueno como les dije estoy trabajando en unos Lemmons, este es el primero de ellos.**

**Espero les guste!**

**Aqui va!  
**

* * *

Un día más, un sufrimiento más.

Soy Isabella Swan y tengo 23 años, mis amigos, familia y conocidos me dicen Bella, estudio en la universidad de Parsons Paris, la especialidad de fotografía.

Toda mi vida me ha gustado la fotografía, desde muy pequeña, como a los 6 años, mis padres me habían comprado mi primera cámara fotográfica, una Nikon Coolpix 5700- muy buena por cierto-, por mi cumpleaños. Y luego en cada cumpleaños me regalaban una cámara mejor que otra. Una niña normal querría muñecas o una bicicleta, pero yo no. Siempre me han dicho que soy rara y todo eso. Pero a mi me da igual, porque tengo a mis mejores amigas, Alice y Rosalie, que desde que estábamos en el jardín de niños fuimos amigas, y desde ese momento no nos hemos separado. Somos así como las tres mosqueteras.

Justo en este momento estamos en una de esas "excursiones de compras", como yo las llamaba, porque las chicas siempre me obligaban a ir con ellas, y si no lo hacía, no les importaba, al día siguiente me llevaban como de sorpresa y pasábamos todo el día en el centro comercial. Y créanme que les hablo de todo el día.

-**Chicas, ya no quiero seguir, me duelen los pies y además tengo que ir a ver los departamentos para mi mudanza**– me queje, siempre hago eso, pero a ellas no les importa.

-**No te quejes Bella, tienes todavía un mes para que te tus padres te saque te tu casa**- dijo Rosalie, mi amiga tan comprensiva (nótese el sarcasmo).

-**Si, ya lo se, pero ya saben que me gusta estar preparada para cualquier cosa.**

**-No seas llorona y ven.**– dijo Alice cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome, literalmente, hacia Victoria's Secret. Esas chicas si que tienen una obsesión con esa tienda, pero qué más da. Desde que ya no son vírgenes les encanta comprar todo tipo de ropa, desde encajes normales, hasta encajes muy pero muy provocativos, y todo eso ara poder impresionar a sus novios Jasper y Emmett, respectivamente con Alice y Rose.

Bueno y yo no es que sea la chica nerd virginal, no lo crean, también tuve una que otra aventurilla en el colegio. En especial con un chico llamado Jacob Black, muy guapo y con unos biceps, que eran la envidia de todos los jugadores de futbol.

_Flash Back._

_Estábamos en uno de los cuartos nunca usados por los conserjes, todo el mundo los usaba, profesores, alumnos, y uno que otro colado, y las autoridades del colegio ni cuenta se daban_

_-Jacob, tienes los mejores dedos que jamás pude sentir_**_–_**_dije mientras sentía como bombeaba cada vez más rápido, hasta que pude sentir cono la especial bola de placer se iba haciendo cada vez más grande en mi bajo vientre._

_- Ya lo se nena, y tu eres tan estrecha_**_–_**_y siguió bombeando con tres sus mágicos dedos dentro de mi, mientras que con otro dedo acariciaba mi clítoris, mientras metía su lengua hasta el fondo de mi garganta, eso se sentía exquisitamente bien. Cada vez estaba más cerca del orgasmo y el pareció notarlo que aumento su ritmo hasta que llegue al maravilloso orgasmo._

_-Eres el mejor… ahora- jugué con sus el elástico de sus boxers – es mi turno.- baje sus boxers para que su pene, grueso y largo, con una vena resaltando, y el líquido pre-seminal que embarraba la punta, saltase cerca de mi cara. Con mucho deseo pase mi lengua por toda la extensión de su miembro, torturándole un poco, tal y como el hacía conmigo, di un segundo lengüetazo, pero ahora no a su miembro, si no a sus testículos. Jacob se estremeció._

_-Ya nena, déjate de torturas y hazlo. – quiso coger mi cabeza y llevarla hacia su miembro pero yo no me deje._

_-Si quieres que siga, tienes que ser paciente.- seguí masajeando su miembro con mi mano, haciendo movimientos rítmicos de arriba hacia abajo, mientras veía la cara de placer de Jacob. Me apiade de el y metí todo su miembro en mi boca, mientras iba relajando mi garganta. Empecé a marcar el ritmo y Jacob puso su mano derecha en mi cabellera mientras hacía que fuese más rápido._

_- Bella, me corro- dijo mientras íbamos más y más rápido pase algunos de mis dientes por toda su longitud, lo que lo hizo estremecerse y llegar a su orgasmo, empapándome con su semen, al cual no dude en probar - me encanta que hagas eso, es tan excitante._

_- Lo se cariño – me puse de puntitas para besarlo, el cual recibió gustosamente mientras comenzábamos una danza con nuestras lenguas._

_Me dio la vuelta y me empezó a repartir besos por toda la espalda_

_-Te gusta que te den por atrás, verdad?_**_–_**_dijo mientras masajeaba y pellizcaba mis pezones._

_-No solo me gusta, me encanta_**_–_**_y sin más metió toda su polla en mí. Jadee del susto pero me gustó, me apoye en la mesa que había cerca y alcé una de mis piernas para ponerla encima de la mesa. Mientras el, para que no me alejase o me pase algo cogió mi cintura y me apretó más hacia el. Se sintió mucho más adentro._

_-Mierda Bella, tu culo es muy estrecho- y para darme más gusto metió dos de sus dedos en mi vagina. Era realmente placentero, parecía como si estuviésemos haciendo un trío. _

_-Ah, ah, yo te siento como si estuvieses en mi garganta_**_-_**_siguió embistiendo más y más fuerte, sabía que eso me gustaba, mientras que con la otra mano seguía entrando y saliendo de mi vagina. Y para no quedarme atrás puse una mano debajo de mi para acariciar los testículos de Jacob. Esa pose se sintió tan placentera que ya estaba legando al clímax._

_- Ja…Jacob, yaaa!- sentí como me corría, como nunca antes, y mis paredes apretaban el palpitante y grueso miembro de Jacob, que a su vez sentía como convulsionaba y derramaba su leche en mi interior._

_- Wow, eres la mejor – dijo entre jadeos, mientras iba repartiendo besos por toda mi espalda._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-**Otra vez con las fantasías con Jacob?**– pregunto con una sonrisa Rosalie, mientras Alice se carcajeaba en los vestidores.

-**Ya sabes, lo mejor que tenía ese puto colegio**- dije mientras escogía uno que otro conjunto que habían cogido Rose y Ali. Y pasamos toda la mendiga tarde de compras, pero no fue como la esperaba, esta vez me gusto y mucho, no se porque.

Cuando estábamos en el auto de Ali -un Porsche Boxster S Black Edition-, guardando las bolsas de todas las compras que habíamos hecho. Les pregunte a las chicas si me iban a acompañar a ver los departamentos que tenía para mudarme a alguno de ellos. Todo eso gracias a un problemas que tuve con mis padres, ellos ya no me quieren ver cerca y me dieron un mes para buscar un departamento y mudarme, y si era antes, mejor para ellos. Claro, encuéntrate a tu hija de 23 años, en tu cama haciéndole una mamada a un chico que recién acaba de conocer, mientras el te la hacía a ti. No es del gusto de los padres.

-**Bella, sabes que te puedes mudar a mi departamento**– dijo Ali, mientras subíamos al auto.

-**Y aguantar tus gemidos con los de Jasper. No gracias**– Rose se empezó a reír junto conmigo, y Ali no tuvo otra opción.

-**Te ofrecería que vinieses a vivir conmigo, pero como somos Emmett y yo, no creo que te guste**– habló Rose entre risas.

-**Piensas bien Rose**

-**Cambiando de tema, ya has visto algún departamento que te guste?**– preguntó Ali.

**-Si, ahí uno que está por la Torre Eiffel, mejor dicho a unas cuadras, el ****Maubourg****, me gusta, pero también hay otro que es el ****Apart****Rue****Orsel**** por la La Butte-Montmartre.**

-**Son lindos, Jasper y yo nos íbamos a mudar al ****Maubourg****, pero era muy grande, así que nos fuimos al que estamos ahora.** –. dijo Ali, mientras paraba por la luz roja del semáforo

**-Si, lo se, pero igual, es lindo –**dije mientras me encogía de hombros. Y asi fuimos conversando de trivialidades hasta que me dejaron en la casa de mis padres, y como era de esperarse ni si quiera regresaron a ver cuando entre en la casa, pudo haber sido un ladrón y ellos ni cuenta.

**-Ya llegue-**tire las llaves en la mesa de entrada mientras iba hacia la cocina. Olía delicioso, pero como de costumbre, mis padres en cuanto me vieron pasar por el umbral de la puerta se dedicaron a hacer otra cosa para no prestarme atención. -**Hay algo de comer?** –pregunté, ya que no me prestaban atención.

**-En el refrigerador hay algo** **–**dijo Esme como quien no quiere la cosa.

**-Y lo que se esta cocinando en el horno?**

-**Eso son para los nuevos vecinos, no para ti-**wow, muchas gracias _mami, __(_nótese el sarcasmo.)

Subí a mi habitación con una manzana en mis manos, ya todo estaba arreglado, no se como le iba a hacer con la mudanza, si ni si quiera tengo un auto, bueno si lo tenía pero Carlisle me lo quito por mi "mal comportamiento". Ugh como si alguna vez ellos nunca hubiesen hecho eso, bueno creo que no lo hicieron nunca por la cara de sorprendidos que dieron cuando me encontraron con... Riley?, no recuerdo bien su nombre. Encendí la televisión y me dispuse a ver mi programa favorito Glee, si ya se, esos son unos losers, pero me da igual, cantan bien y eso es lo que cuenta, además Kurt era mi personaje favorito, un gay que encontraba solución a todos sus problemas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_[Dos semanas después]_

_**-**_**Ya encontré el apartamento perfecto!**- grite mientras me subía al auto de Rose.

**- Si?, y a cual vas.** **–**dijo con entusiasmo Emmett, haciendo voz de chica. Ups, me olvide de el

**-Lo siento Emmett, Hola!****–**dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**-Hola BellyBells, como que ya encontraste el apartamento perfecto?** **–**dijo mientras se ponía de espaldas en el asiento del copiloto, dando la vista hacia mi y su espalda hacia el parabrisas. Y Rose lo que hacía era reírse.

**-Si, es que surgió unos problemas con mis padres y me dijeron que debo encontrar un apartamento lo antes posible porque ellos estaban decepcionados de mi y bla bla bla.**

-**No me digas que te encontraron haciendo el 69****–**dijo en tono de burla, pero con cara de sorpresa. Este chico era peor que las viejas chismosas que son amigas de Esme

**-UGH! ROSE SE LO DIJISTE!**

**-Perdón, se me escapó****–** y otra que se empezó a reir.

**-Wow, parece que mi vida sexual es de lo que chismosean en estos tiempos**– me cruce de brazos enojada.

**-Bella, no te enojes, sabes que es una broma****–**y no se como le hizo Emmett –ya que era muy musculoso -, que se pasó al asiento de atrás en donde yo me encontraba

**-Pues a mi no me parece chistoso. –**le di la espalda. Y fue cuando sentí sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi.

**- Osito, déjala, ya se le a de pasar-**dijo Rosalie. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con el rostro de Emmett a pocos centímetros del mío, cosa que no deje pasar y estampé mis labios con los de el, que respondió muy augustamente mientras delineaba con su lengua mi labio inferior y yo le concebía el paso, y nuestras lenguas empezaron una lucha por quien ganaba.

**-ERES UNA ZORRA, DEJA DE BESUQUEARTE CON MI NOVIO! –**dijo Rose mientras paraba en seco el auto, y Emmett y yo reíamos a carcajadas. A veces hacíamos eso para hacer cabrear a Rose, y siempre lo conseguíamos, pero nunca llegábamos al extremo de algo más, éramos como hermanos, nada más.

**-Es una broma Rose –**dije imitando la voz de Emmett.

**-Pues no me parece gracioso-**y retomó la velocidad en la que estaba.

**- Verdad que es feo que te hagan ese tipo de bromas**

**-Si, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer, lo siento-**y como la buena amiga que era le di un beso en la mejilla para que se relajase y no se enoje conmigo, aunque muy pocas veces lo hacía pero no me quería arriesgar a cualquier cosa.

**- Rose, necesito que me lleves al Maubourg, pliss**

**-OK, osito estoy muy enfadada contigo –**Rose hizo un puchero, mientras miraba por el retrovisor que Emmett había puesto su brazo sobre mis hombros.

**-****Mmm, no creo que vayas a estar enojada luego de lo que va a pasar esta noche.**

**-A la la la la la la la** – grite mientras me tapaba los oídos con las manos para no escuchar las babosadas que decían- **Hablen de eso en otra parte!** – seguí diciendo mientras seguía tapada mis virginales orejitas.

**-Tranquila BellyBells, ya encontraras un novio y hablaran así, y no me estaré tapando los oídos como una niña chiquita**. **–**y otra vez Emmett empezó a reír y se veía lindo, como un niño, con sus hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

**-Ojala que ese día llegue pronto-**suspiré.

-**Ya llegamos Bells!** –. dijo Rosalie rompiendo el silencio

**-Bueno chicos, me voy, disfruten su tarde-noche****–**salí del auto aun riendo y escuchando la risa de mis amigos.

Bueno ya estaba aquí, no puedo echarme para atrás, no puedo pedirles a mis amigas que me acojan en sus departamentos, cuando ellas ya tienen su vida hecha, no puedo llegar y arruinarlas así como así.

Salude al guardia de la recepción, y me dirigí al sexto piso, donde se encontraría mi nuevo apartamento, pero todavía no lo había comprado así que había otro comprador.

En esto si que estaba bastante enojada, porque además de que mis padres me echan de casa, ni siquiera se dignaron en ayudarme a pagar aunque sea la mitad de lo que cuesta el apartamento. Pero me lo tenía merecido por hacer lo que hice, además ellos ni siquiera me dejaron disfrutar cuando me estaba llegando el orgasmo, nos mandaron sacando, bueno a Riley lo mandaron sacando a mi me encerraron en mi dormitorio como una niña chiquita, desnuda, y con ganas de un buen orgasmo. Ese día tuve que satisfacerme a mi misma, y creo que eso también lo escucharon, y agregue más puntos para que me echen de casa.

Salí del ascensor y me fui directo al apartamento N° 16.

Me fui acercando y la puerta estaba media abierta, tal vez, como el apartamento estaba en venta lo dejaron abierto para que otras personas pudieran entrar y ver como era. Entre en el, y me quedé asombrada con la vista que tenía, sin dudas la mejor de todo París, ya que en frente el apartamento - para mi buena suerte- estaba la Torre Eiffel, la maravilla mas maravillosa de todo el mundo.

Aleje mi vista de la torre y recorrí la estancia con mis ojos, la verdad era muy grande y espaciosa, por ahora sin nada, pero después, con los muebles que compré hace unas semanas quedará como nuevo.

Seguí mi camino hasta uno de los dormitorios, al cual, entre y se parecía a la fantasía de una niña, las paredes color morado con manchas blancas, un enorme closet al fondo y en el otro extremo en vez de una pared había un gran ventanal. Me empecé a imaginar como serían de hoy en adelante mis amaneceres en este apartamento, pero deseche la idea antes de hacer alguna locura.

Sentí que alguien empezaba a abrir la puerta de entrada, así que de dirigí de nuevo a la sala de estar, pero no me di cuenta que ahí estaba una de las personas más guapas y sexys de todo París. Alto, cabello cobrizo rebelde, musculoso - no tanto como Emmett-, ojos verdes esmeralda, y una tez tan pálida como la mía.

- **Hola-**dijo el extraño, con algo de timidez. Raro en un hombre

- **Hola -**respondí por cortesía - **vienes a ver el apartamento?**

**- Si, y tu?**

**- Si, me parece hermoso, tiene una vista maravillosa y las habitaciones son muy espaciosas.**- me fui acercando poco a poco a una de las ventanas para ver mejor la vista que tenía, sintiendo como el también se iba acercando. – **has venido antes?**

**- No, es mi primera vez, aun que también pienso que este departamento es maravilloso**- sentí como una de sus manos recorría mi brazo derecho, y mientras hacía eso sentí como si alguna clase de energía fluyera dentro de mi, dejando mi piel erizada al contacto. Pero de un momento a otro separo su mano de mi piel y eso ya no me hizo sentir la sensación de calidez en la que estaba metida.

- **Que haces?...Por que paraste? -** pregunté girándome para poderlo ver directamente a los ojos, pero mi sorpresa fue que su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, como lo que paso con Emmett hace unos momentos. Pero esto era diferente, podía sentir su cálido aliento, su olor como lilas y luz de sol, era embriagante y eso me gustaba. No podía apartar la mirada de sus rosados, bien formados y carnosos labios, que me llamaban a gritos a probarlos. Pero tenía que ser paciente, no todo se puede hacer tan rápido.

Cuando por fin puse apartar la mirada de sus labios, mire a sus ojos, los cuales estaban oscurecidos por el placer que se estaba sintiendo en el aire, y tal vez, no se, mis ojos estaban de la misma manera. Nos fuimos acercando lenta y torturosamente hasta que unimos nuestros labios en un mágico y dulce beso, paso sus manos a mi cintura y yo subía las mías hasta enredarlas en su sedoso cabello, lo jalone un poco y parece que le gusto porque recibí un gemido que me volvió loca y me humedeció bastante.

Suavemente llevo una de sus manos hacia uno de mis pechos y lo empezó a acariciar por encima de la ropa, se me escapó un gemido y parece que oí su suave y musical risa. Bajo su boca, repartiendo besos hasta mi mentón, siguió su recorrido hasta mi cuello, lo que me hizo arquear la espalda y darle mayor acceso, del cual aprovecho y siguió su recorrido hasta la entrada de mis pechos, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que mi blusa había desaparecido en el intento. Mi bra desapareció en un instante y el, empezó a lamer y a chupar mi pezón izquierdo mientras que con su otra mano daba masajes a mi otro seno.

-**Sabes deliciosamente bien **– dijo entre jadeos, yo no pude más que hacer, que acercarlo cogiendo sus cabellos y acercándolo a mis pechos. Trató de separarse pero yo no lo dejé. Lo atraje hacia mi y nos fundimos en un beso salvaje y pasional. Mientras tanto yo llevaba una de mis manos a su camiseta y la alzaba por sus hombros, el no dudo en ayudarme alzando sus brazos y dándome la mejor vista de su escultural pecho. Pasé mis dedos por sus bien marcados pechos, y no pude resistir la tentación de darle una gran lamida a ese escultural pecho, y por parte de el recibí un gemido más alto que el anterior.

Me separó de su cuerpo, me cargo como una novia y me llevo hasta el mesón de la cocina, mientras iba repartiendo besos por toda la extensión de mis pechos, mi cuello, y hasta logró morder el lóbulo de mi oreja. Sinceramente, eso me encendió bastante. Con una de sus manos desabotonó mi falda, solo escuche como caía al suelo y mientras tanto el jugaba con las tiras de mi tanga, que debo decirles que no era nada decente.

-**Pa…para…**- logré articular, mientras lo cogía de las manos y lo separaba de mí.

-**No quieres que siga?**- dijo entre jadeos.

-**Si, quiero que sigas. Me encantaría que terminases, pero ni si quiera nos conocemos, y además ni se tu nombre.**

**-Que te parece si lo dejamos así. Ni tu sabes mi nombre y ni yo el tuyo**- Aunque fuese una idea muy placentera, yo no era, ni soy de esas chicas que se acuestan con todo lo que se mueve.

-**No, lo siento- **soné segura. No tímida como en otras ocasiones.

-**Bueno, que te parece si este no es solo un polvo, y que otras veces nos vamos a seguir viendo.**

**-OK, me parece bien **– y sin más lo atraje hacia mi y estampé mis labios contra los suyos, tardo en responder, porque no creyó que yo fuese a responder de esa manera. Sus labios, se amoldaron a los míos, fue como si fuésemos creados para estar juntos. – Pero que dices Bella, el solo es un completo desconocido, con el que te estas dando una revolcada de una sola noche, y si resulta BUENO, puede que más noches, pero no estamos destinados a estar juntos – dijo mi subconsciente. Y tenía razón, era solo el polvo de la noche, no más.

Baje mis manos hasta el botón de sus pantalones pero no los encontré, más encontré su cabellera entre mis piernas y sentí como el se deshacía de mi tanga y metía dos dedos en mi interior junto con su lengua acariciando mí clítoris, no pude hacer más que acercarlo más a mi, apretándolo con las piernas. Siguió bombeando hasta que sentí como la bola de placer – ya conocida- se formaba en mi vientre.

-**Más….más rápido**- pedí.

-**Asi? - **de inmediato el aceleró el ritmo.

**-Aja **– entre jadeo y jadeo llegue al mi muy anhelado orgasmo de la noche, y el succionaba todos mis jugos. Nunca nadie, de todas las veces que he tenido sexo salvaje, han hecho algo así.

-**Verga, sabes a miel y a fresas **- siguió repartiendo besos por todo mi abdomen hasta llegar al valle de mis pechos, donde los siguió besando y mordiendo. Siguió subiendo hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron y se unían en un beso salvaje, quise respirar un momento, pero el no me dejo, más aprovecho del momento y metió su lengua hasta al fondo. Podía sentir su sabor, menta mezclado con algo más, tabaco?, bueno no se, pero eso era una combinación exquisita, y pues yo no me iba a quedar atrás. Comencé a mover mi lengua junto con la de el, parecía que estaban bailando, pues se sentía muy bien. Hasta que de un momento a otro se convirtió en una lucha donde solo podía ganar una.

Comencé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, desde su cabello hasta su percho muy bien formado, me detuve un momento ahí, desde hace mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así, y quería aprovecharlo al máximo. Empecé a bajar más y más hasta encontrarme – por fin- el botón de sus pantalones, jugué un momento con el hasta que me cansé y lo desaté, bajando consigo la cremallera. Solo oí cuando sus pantalones resbalaban de sus piernas hasta quedar en el suelo. El rápidamente se deshizo de sus pantalones y zapatos, para poder dejarme el camino libre. Separé mi boca de la suya, para repartir besos en toda la superficie de su cara, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, donde jugué por un rato y luego lo mordisquee dulcemente, ganándome así un gran gemido por parte de el, cosa que me hizo sentir poderosa y seguir con mi trabajo.

Baje de un del mesón de la cocina, para seguir besando cada parte de su escultural cuerpo. Mordisquee y jugué un poco con sus pezones, para luego seguir lamiendo todo su abdomen, y seguir oyendo esos gemidos suyos que me estaban volviendo loca. Quedé a la altura de sus boxers, lo mire y vi fuego y pasión en sus ojos, que antes estaban verdes, ya hora estaban de un color oscuro, que no supe descifrar. Acaricié su pene por encima de la tela, para luego bajar de un solo tirón sus boxers, sintiendo así, como su enorme – literalmente- pene saltaba a mi cara. Nunca en mi vida había visto un pene tan enorme, bueno, solo el de Jacob, pero el de este tipo lo superaba y para mi mayor satisfacción le di una lamida solo a la punta de su miembro.

- **Te gusta? **– dije dándole otra lamida, como si fuese una paleta de chocolate.

-**Me encanta**- fue tan mágico ese momento, por que cuando nos vimos sentí como si algo volase en mi interior.

No perdí más tiempo y me metí su enorme pene en mi boca, sintiendo como llegaba hasta lo más fondo de mi garganta, no dude en relajarla para poder seguir con mi tarea. Fui enroscando mi lengua alrededor de su pene mientras entraba y salía de mi boca, marcando el ritmo, y sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos, y a su vez, mirando la cara de placer que lo iba llenando cada vez más. Comencé a acelerar el ritmo y el a su vez embestía en mi boca, creando una sensación maravillosa, sentía como se empezaba a hacer más y más grande en mi boca, y para que terminase en ella, llevé una de mis manos a sus testículos dándole masajes con ella. Cumpliendo con que su leche se derrame en mi, cosa que se fue de una a mi garganta y no tuve el placer de saborear. Con mala gana saqué su miembro de mi boca, haciendo un sonido de "plop".

Me cogió de los brazos, me pegó contra la pared más cercana, pero más que dolor sentí placer, un placer que se aumentó cuando me alzó, haciendo que por inercia enrollara mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo como el agarraba mis nalgas y tomando el momento para poder meter su enorme polla en mi vagina. Empezando así un ritmo del cual nos demoramos en conseguir nuestro propio ritmo. El entraba y salía de mí creando una sensación de placer increíble, que nunca había sentido con ningún otro, esta sensación era diferente, sentía mi corazón martillear por cada embestida que daba, Una, dos tres veces más y más fuertes y profundas, perdía más y más rápido el sentido, solo me dejaba llevar por todas las sensaciones que me estaban llenando por completo.

Cada vez sentía la oleada de placer, que comenzaba a formarse en mi bajo vientre, se hacía más y más grande al punto que casi me sentía desfallecer, no pude aguantar más y me vine, me vine como nunca antes en mi vida como la oleada de placer se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo dejándome sin respiración por solo unos pocos segundos, y a su vez sintiendo como su palpitante miembro se derramaba en mi interior, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco entre mi cabeza y mi hombro, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada.

**-Eso…eso ha sido fantástico **– dijo entre jadeos

-**Ya lo se…**- busque su boca tanteando por su cabello mojado por el sudor, que, olía a su perfume natural, no al de los shampoos. – **Me tengo que ir, cuando nos vemos de nuevo?**– con mucha pena me separé de su cuerpo creando un enorme vacío dentro de mi, me puse de pie buscando por toda la habitación mis bragas y mi ropa. Cuando las encontré me empecé a vestir mientras el hacía lo mismo.

-**Que te parce el próximo viernes? **

-**Me parece bien, hasta entonces**- sin más me dirigí hasta la puerta y me fui, sin siquiera volver la vista.

* * *

_2 años después_

**- En que piensas amor? **– pregunto el amor de mi vida.

-**En el día que nos conocimos **– respondí.

-**Ese día fue el mejor de mi vida, pude conocerte, y pude tener una familia maravillosa, gracias a ese departamento en venta. Te amo Bella, eres mi vida.**

**-El mío también, sin ese departamento jamás nos hubiésemos conocido, así que también Te Amo Edward**- acabando de decir eso sonó el boqui toqui del cuarto de mis hijas. – **Creo que están peleando de nuevo, voy a verlas **– me separé de Edward y me dirigí a la puerta. Cuando de pronto sentí sus brazos rodeándome y dándome vueltas por toda la habitación.

-**Deja que vaya la niñera, nosotros podemos hacer otra cosa.**

_FIN_

**

* * *

**

_Que les pareció.? Buena, mala normal, malisima!_

_diganme!_

_Espero su coment!_

_Cuidense! Besos!_


End file.
